


A Little Game

by isuilde



Category: Seiyuu Fandom
Genre: F/M, RPS - Freeform, Saiga pwns everything btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sakurai whined about being single</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> Events described in this fic does not happen in the real world. I'll just be a good fan and keep praying so that they'll get married soon.
> 
> This was written because I couldn't quite describe my feelings upon hearing the news of SuzuKen and Maaya's marriage. And also, this is an attempt of thwarting a writer's block, so--uh. Awkward wordings and description, I think. I'm sorry. ;A;

“Sakamoto-san accepted. They’re planning to get married on August.”  
  
Saiga eyed the man in front of her, over two cups of coffee that was their favorite café’s pride. She hummed absently, adding a block of sugar and stirred it well into her coffee before slowly taking a sip. The younger male seiyuu before them made a face.  
  
“You’re totally not listening.”  
  
“I am.” Saiga retorted, raising an eyebrow. “I just can’t figure out why you’re so worked up over this, Sakurai-kun. Don’t tell me you’re jealous?”  
  
Sakurai barked a laugh, as if Saiga had just said the funniest thing in the world. “What? Of Suzumura-san? No way!”  
  
“Of Sakamoto-san, then?”  
  
“Being casted in so many BL CDs still does not make me a homosexual, Saiga-san.” Sakurai pouted, noting how Saiga’s face had turned slightly red trying to hold back her laughter. Slightly huffing, he took a sip of his own coffee. “Besides, of course I’ll get worked up over this. Suzumura-san’s one of my close friends. You know, just like you and Paku-san?”  
  
Saiga clicked her tongue. “I still don’t see the problem. Suzumura-san’s getting married, and everything seems to be going smoothly for him and Sakamoto-san. Why are you troubled?”  
  
“Because!” Sakurai flings his arms up, exasperated. “We’re around the same age! And while he’s getting married, stepping up into the world where a wife would welcome him home with warm meals and bath and affectionate touches, I am still frustratingly single!”  
  
Silence fell upon them for several moments, before Saiga rolled her eyes. “You’re such a dork.”  
  
“It is one of every man’s dreams. Don’t make fun of it.” Sakurai grumbled. “Also, if you haven’t noticed, Kamiya-san is already married. So are Yusa Kouji-san and Miyano-san. And a bunch of other people who are in the same line of work as we are.”  
  
“There are a lot of veteran seiyuu who hasn’t gotten married yet.” Saiga shrugged. “You still have a way to go.”  
  
Sakurai deadpanned, “I could die while still being single tomorrow and that’d be too sad.”  
  
Saiga looked as if she was about to throw something at the younger male seiyuu. “You have such a one-track mind, don’t you.” It was a statement, not a question. Sakurai huffed at that, leaning back on his seat and threw his gaze out the window.  
  
Saiga returned her attention back to her coffee, sipping it slowly. She enjoyed the silence between her and Sakurai like always; it was comfortable and peaceful, even though outside the café, hundreds of Tokyo residents were milling about, rushing to catch the train or the bus or the taxi. Being here, with Sakurai, somewhat made her feel detached to the outer world. It was their own small world, consisting of them and two cups of coffee—sometimes cheesecakes or muffins—and comfortable banters.  
  
She liked it.  
  
“Oi, Saiga-san.”  
  
“What?” Her eyes traced the table, before raising up to look at her companion. Sakurai was still looking outside, but his dark eyes moved sideways, catching Saiga’s gaze with his own.  
  
“Honestly, stop playing hard to get.”  
  
If she weren’t the so-called cool and composed Saiga Mitsuki (or so the fans said, but she liked not to be cool and composed most of the time), she’d probably choked.  
  
Instead, she hummed lightly, played with the small spoon in her fingers as she broke their eye-contact. She could feel Sakurai’s gaze on her, though, intense and determined, and she felt her heart skipped.  
  
“When you could at least become a little bit like Nagano Hiroshi, I’ll consider it.” She smirked at Sakurai’s incredulous expression. Rising to her feet, she put down the spoon she’d been playing with and said, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, the rest room is calling.”  
  
“You can’t run away forever, you know,” she heard Sakurai mumble grudgingly as she walked away. Her lips twitched into a small smile: one that she hid by biting her lip. Regardless, the faintest shade of red still crawled up her cheeks, and she couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle herself.  
  
There were reasons for her to run away. Perhaps another one, or two, or maybe three years. Perhaps then, she would be satisfied. Perhaps then, she could allow herself to slow down on her career and step into a new world that Sakamoto Maaya would be stepping into next August. For now though, she’d indulge still in her little game with Sakurai.  
  
Perhaps then, she’d let Sakurai win her.  
  


**\------o0ofinitoo0o-----**

**Author's Note:**

> Facts:  
> 1\. Yep, all the married seiyuus mentioned were married at the time, I think. Yusa's divorced now, and I'm not sure if Kamiyan's also had a divorce, but yeah, preeeetty much.  
> 2\. Saiga's a fan of V6's Nagano Hiroshi. I read somewhere that he's her type, or something.  
> 3\. I still want SakuSai to get married. *sighs*


End file.
